We Ride Everyday!!
We Ride Everyday!! is one of the three duet albums of the Cardfight!! Vanguard Link Joker: Duet Songs that is released along with Fate Breaker and Maybe Final Turn. Songs can be found here https://soundcloud.com/silverkristy/sets/cardfight-vanguard-duet-songs Tracklist *1.We Ride Everyday!! *2.フレンドシップ・オーバーロード (Friendship Overlord) *3.We Ride Everyday!! (Off Vocal) *4.フレンドシップ・オーバーロード (Friendship Overlord) (Off Vocal) Video Lyrics Note: *'Bold words' are lines Kai sings. *''Italic words'' are lines Miwa sings. *Normal words are duet lines (except "Say!" and "Yes!" in We Ride Everyday!!). We Ride Everyday!! Kanji = 俺たちはこれからもあたり前みたいに 自由な心で Stand Up!! together 見つけてくカード Enjoy!! 言わないくせに割とやるとこ アイツらだって認めてるだろう なんてーの? 能ある鷹は 一歩「ふん」ひいて「ああ」 たのしむもんさ 誰とでもすぐにうちとけて まかせろよ'' 騒がしいヤツだな、今日も ちゃんとお前も見てるぜ いつだってなんだってわかったような顔で 最強の相棒って言っていいだろ? 俺たちはこれからも あたり前にここで 最高の毎日 We Ride!! together 重ねてくファイト Enjoy!! 不言実行ケッコウですが 語らな過ぎも誤解されるぜ? 結果で示すべきだろう オッケー「ふん」オッケー「ああ」 わかってますって 正反対だから面白い そんなものか 堅苦しくしてもムダさ 面倒ばかり見てるな いつだってなんだって水臭いのナシで 自然と居場所になっていたから 俺たちはこれからも あたり前みたいに 自由な心で Stand Up!! together 見つけてくカード 独りで抱え込む前に、相談してくれるよな? Say! きっとどんな時も傍で、なんだかんだいるんだろ Yes! この先何か起こっても、ちゃんと頼ってくれよな? Say! 隣に Yes! いるんだ Yes! 卜ーゼン! いつだってなんだってわかったような顔で 最強の相棒って言っていいだろ? 俺たちはこれからも あたり前にここで 最高の毎日 We Ride!! together 重ねてくファイト Enjoy!! |-| Rōmaji = Oretachi wa korekara mo atarimae mitai ni Jiyū na kokoro de Stand Up!! together mitsukete ku kādo Enjoy! ! Iwanai kuse ni wari to yaru toko aitsu ra datte mitome terudarou Nante ̄ no? Nō aru taka wa Ippo "fun" hīte "ā" Tanoshimu mon sa Dare to demo sugu ni uchitokete Makasero yo Sawagashī yatsuda na, kyō mo chanto omae mo mi teru ze Itsu datte nan datte wakatta yōna kao de Saikyō no aibō tte itte īdaro? Oretachi wa korekara mo atarimae ni koko de Saikō no mai nichi We Ride! ! together kasanete ku faito Enjoy! ! Fugen jikkō kekkō desuga katarana sugi mo gokai sa reru ze? Kekka de shime subeki darou Okkē "fun" okkē "ā" Wakatte masutte Seihantai dakara omoshiroi Son'na mono ka Katakurushiku shite mo muda-sa Mendō bakari mi teru na Itsu datte nan datte mizukusai no nashi de Shizen to ibasho ni natte itakara Oretachi wa korekara mo atarimae mitai ni Jiyū na kokoro de Stand Up!! together mitsukete ku kādo Hitori de kakaekomu mae ni, sōdan shite kureru yo na? Say! Kitto don'na toki mo hata de, nandakanda iru ndaro Yes! Kono-saki nanika okotte mo, chanto tayotte kure yo na? Say! Tonari ni Yes! Iru nda Yes! Tōzen! Itsu datte nan datte wakatta yōna kao de Saikyō no aibō tte itte īdaro? Oretachi wa korekara mo atarimae ni koko de Saikō no mai nichi We Ride! ! together kasanete ku faito Enjoy! ! Friendship Overlord Kanji = 誰ひとり敵わない 勝利への執着心 クールな仮面の裏に 隠している優しさ 実力に驕らない 屈託ない笑顔で また少しずつ 強くなっていく 何度も前向く あのカードのようにさ 進めそうだよ お前となら イメージしてた未来 近づけているから やがていつか 別の道を行っても 忘れずにいよう ここに集まって 戦った過去(こと)を ぶつかりあった日も 共に見ていた目標(ゴール) 偶然だと言える 出会いじゃないさ 世界中で一番の 最高の分身(エース・ヴァンガード) ホントの楽しさを 伝えたいって想い 表す形はきっと 二人違うけれど いつでも変わらない 情熱に押されて ただ精一杯 駆け抜けた日々に 迫る選択 心揺さぶられては 自分の弱さ 思い知った 苦しい気持ち秘め 歩けなかった日も 孤独じゃない いつも リアサイドには 俺以上に俺を 信じてるお前 呆れるほどに 追いかけていく理想(ビジョン) 自分のため じゃなく 仲間のためだから 起こせた奇跡 いつまでも色褪せない 永遠の一瞬(メモリアル・ターン) 言わなくても 分かって いるだろ たぶんね 「ありがとう」の言葉 苦しい気持ち秘め 歩けなかった日も イメージしてた未来 近づけているから やがていつか 別の道を行っても 忘れずにいよう ここに集まって 戦った過去(こと)を ぶつかりあった日も 共に見ていた目標(ゴール) 偶然だと言える 出会いじゃないさ 世界中で一番の 最高の分身(エース・ヴァンガード) |-| Rōmaji = Dare hitori kanawanai shōri e no shūchakushin kūruna kamen no ura ni kakushite iru yasashisa Jitsuryoku ni ogoranai kuttaku nai egao de mata sukoshi zutsu tsuyoku natte iku Nando mo mae muku ano kādo no yō ni sa susume sōda yo omae tonara Imēji shi teta mirai chikadzukete irukara Yagate itsuka betsu no michi o iitte mo Wasurezu ni iyou koko ni atsumatte tatakatta koto o Butsukari atta hi mo tomoni mite ita gōru Gūzenda to ieru deai janai sa Sekai jū de ichiban no ēsu vāngādo Honto no tanoshisa o tsutaetai tte omoi arawasu katachi wa kitto futari chigaukeredo Itsu demo kawaranai jōnetsu ni osa rete tada seiippai kakenuketa hibi ni Semaru sentaku kokoro yusabura rete wa jibun no yowasa omoishitta Kurushī kimochi hime arukenakatta hi mo Kodoku janai itsumo ria saidoni wa Ore ijō ni ore o shinji teru omae akireru hodo ni Oikakete iku bijon jibun no tame janaku Nakama no tamedakara okoseta kiseki Itsu made mo iro asenai memoriaru tān Iwanakute mo Wakatte Irudaro Tabun ne "Arigatō" no kotoba Kurushī kimochi hime arukenakatta hi mo Imēji shi teta mirai chikadzukete irukara Yagate itsuka betsu no michi o iitte mo Wasurezu ni iyou koko ni atsumatte tatakatta koto o Butsukari atta hi mo tomoni mite ita gōru Gūzenda to ieru deai janai sa Sekai jū de ichiban no ēsu vāngādo |-| English = No one can match your obsession with victory Behind a mask of stoicism, you hide your kindness You never show off your true strength With a carefree smile, you get stronger little by little With you by my side, I feel we can face forward and advance Just like that card Because the future we’ve always imagined is coming closer Even if one day we choose different paths Let’s never forget the memories we have gathered here Of the battles we fought together The days when we clashed, the goals that we envisioned together Our meeting wasn’t something that can be called a coincidence My greatest avatar in all the world (“ace vanguard”) I’m sure the way we convey our true feelings of happiness differ But you never change – always passionate, you give it your all every day As the time to make a decision approached, I realized What made my heart waver was my own weakness The days I hid my pain, the days I couldn’t move forward But I’m not alone, for on my rear-side is you, Who inexplicably believes in me more than I believe in myself Because the vision you chase isn’t for yourself But for your friends, you can create miracles An unfading, eternal moment (“memorial turn”) Even if I don’t say it You probably already understand Those words of “thank you” The days I hid my pain, the days I couldn’t move forward Because the future we’ve always imagined is coming closer Even if one day we choose different paths Let’s never forget the memories we have gathered here Of the battles we fought together The days when we clashed, the goals that we envisioned together Our meeting wasn’t something that can be called a coincidence My greatest avatar in all the world (“ace vanguard”) Category:Song Category:Merchandise